


Shining in the Dark

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-13
Updated: 2007-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally is thoughtful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining in the Dark

He still remembers the peace there in the Speed Force. He wishes he could reach it again, on the nights he feels the worst. The nights when he doubts.

Then he remembers Shayera's impassioned plea to him. He remembers the love and support each of his teammates gave to him.

He remembers seeing him from within that light, from the bright part of his soul, and remembers realizing for the first time a truth.

Bruce was not the Dark Knight. Bruce captured the darkness to let the others shine.

Wally just had to learn now if he shone brightly enough.


End file.
